My Little Ninja
by ohJoy
Summary: [AU] Okay, I promise I will tackle this story once 'My First, My Last, My Only' is complete. In a reckless moment heated with desire, Kagome freely gave her innocence to a nameless stranger. When she runs into
1. The Ass Kicking Kagome Higurashi

**My Little Ninja  
**Chapter One: The Ass-Kicking Kagome Higurashi  
By: OhJoy

RATED R: ADULT CONTENT, NUDITY, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE.  
In a reckless moment heated with desire, Kagome freely gave her innocence to a nameless stranger. When she runs into him six years later, would either remember their night of passion? (InuYasha & Kagome; slightly ooc)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a clear, cool night; typical Southern California weather. InuYasha smirked, _"I could get used to this city." _ He surveyed his environment while he waited for Matt to hand over his keys for his precious convertible Jaguar XK8 to the valet.

"Listen, dude," Matt lectured, "This car is my baby. Please be careful and treat her well."

The valet attendant nodded. He's heard that one a million times.

Faint sounds of an argument fall on InuYasha's sensitive ears. He looked down the alley and saw a petite woman. _"Wow, she's pretty. What?! Let me go help her --"_ She was being hassled by a couple of guys. The guys looked drunk. She was annoyed. He started walking towards her when he's stopped by his friend's arm across his chest. He looked down, confused.

"Matt, what the hell? She's in trouble--"

"Dude, relax. That's Kagome. She can handle herself," Matt interrupted, running a hand through his short blond hair.

InuYasha, concerned, complied. Anxiously watched the scene, fully prepared to dash over if the situation got out of hand. He hated seeing women victimized.

"I SAID STEP ASIDE ASSHOLE!"

A second later, the woman side-kicked one guy in the chest with an unbelievable amount of force, sent him crashing against a garbage can, totally knocked out, while she grabbed the other guy's arm and twisted it up and behind his back until he cried out in pain.

InuYasha smirked once again, "_Hmmm... she can certainly take care of herself. Maybe coming tonight wasn't such a bad idea."_

"Listen, Idiot. Women like to be wined and dined, not hunted down like prey. Now promise to be nice and I won't break your arm," she said, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Ye-yes, ma'am. I-I'm s-sorry," the idiot stuttered. With that, she released him and swiftly kicked him towards his passed out companion. Confidently, she sauntered over to her original destination.

"Matt! You dickhead. Thanks for coming to my rescue," she said as sarcastically as she could manage. After all, Matt was one of her best friends and she never could hold a grudge, against him or anyone else... well, that's not entirely true...

"Oh, please, Sunshine. I know you can take care of yourself. What good is a black belt if you can't kick some butt?" Matt laughed. He waved a hand towards InuYasha and said, "This is my new, uh, co-worker I was telling you about - InuYasha Tashio. InuYasha this is the ass-kicking Kagome Higurashi."

InuYasha flashed a smile and held out a hand. "_Gods, she is beautiful. Black belt, huh? Nice." _ Discreetly, he checked her out... Inhaled her sweet musky scent, she smelled of strawberries and vanilla, something oddly familiar about her scent. Black jeans molded over her lithe legs, slim waist, lush black hair that nearly touches her waist... red suede blazer style jacket, form-fitting red crew neck sweater... _"Nice tits."_

Kagome looked him over, dressed in all black - dress slacks, silk shirt, sports coat, and no tie. _"Nice. Short hair, clean cut. Good looking, gorgeous even. Too bad I like 'em a little rougher around the edges." _She nodded to him, ignored his outstretched hand. He quickly dropped his hand and nodded back. "_I hate these 'group dates' that all my friends like to set up. I feel like such a charity case. What is it with turning 25 that everyone thinks we're supposed to be paired off? Maybe I like being alone... yeah, maybe... huh, maybe not!"_


	2. Party of Eight

**My Little Ninja  
**Chapter Two: Party of Eight  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trio made their way through the overly ornate door of the oh-so-posh Hollywood restaurant, Kagome followed the maitre 'd and the two guys were closely behind her. As they were shown to a round table in the corner where their friends were already seated, InuYasha noticed that Kagome seemed oblivious to the admiring looks and blatant stares from the tables they passed. _"Is she clueless or conceited? Either way, this is going to be an entertaining evening. I want to sit next to her."_

A young woman with short blonde curls, clad in a floral pink halter dress that barely contained her large breasts stood up and squealed, "Matt! Kagome! Hi! You guys are late," she pouted prettily. Eyeing InuYasha, she said coyly smiling up at him, "Who's your friend?"

Kagome rolled her eyes._ "Oh, geez, Liz, how subtle are ya? Ever heard of playing hard to get? Oh no, that's right. You like to offer up yourself on a platter with your legs spread... on the first date even. Tonight is just going to be a ball."_

Clinging to InuYasha's arm, Liz introduced herself, "I'm Liz. Come sit next to me."And maneuvered him to her right.

InuYasha smirked, yet again, _"I guess, she'll be an easy lay. Too bad, I prefer a challenge to a chick that'll just fall all over me. Now that Kagome, she's more my type. And those eyes, gray blue... intense. Although, casual sex is always fun..."_ He smiled down at Liz and pulled out the seat offered.

Kagome stood in front of the first empty seat she saw, directly opposite of Liz and InuYasha. At the table were their newly engaged friends, David and Kim, and two other people she only vaguely remembered from a previous party or "group date."

Liz took a sip of her martini, "This is Stacey." Gestured to the very done woman. Stacey had her hair swept up in a French twist, make-up immaculate and looking like she was out to get a man tonight. "This is Adam." Adam stood up and shook everyone's hand. When he got to Kagome, he held her hand just slightly longer than everyone else's and smiled down at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes again,_ "Down, boy. Oh, even numbers and looks like only one 'official' couple. Geez, is this a mass set-up or what? Like throwing a net out and seeing who ends up with whom? Kim is really starting to annoy me." _

InuYasha caught her attitude,_ "She is a spitfire. I take it she hates these 'group date' set-ups as much as I do. I'm really beginning to like her. Too bad this Liz chick is all over me. Well, then again, I'm not opposed to a one night stand." _A lecherous smile claimed his face.

David gave Kagome a warm hug, "How's the birthday girl?"

Kagome replied, "It's not my birthday until next week. And I'm doing great."

David smiled, "This is your golden year. You turn 25 on the 25th. Sheer magic happens."

"_That only applies to those cognizant of it. Magic doesn't happen to idiots." _InuYasha silently commented on their exchange and eyed Kagome yet again. _"Why does she seem so familiar?"_


	3. Dinner, Drinks & A Prowling Wolf

**My Little Ninja  
**Chapter Three: Dinner, Drinks & A Prowling Wolf  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Introductions and warm greetings completed, the group settled into their chairs and each grabbed a menu to peruse. A server placed a martini in front of Kagome.

Confused, Kagome said, her brows drawn, "I didn't order this."

The server smiled appreciatively. "It's from the man at the bar in the gray suit."

Kagome stiffened, her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. Without turning to see who the man was, she sensed youkai blood, specifically wolf youkai. "Kindly return the drink. I'm not interested."

The server nodded and quickly removed the martini.

Liz exclaimed, "Kagome! He's a hotty. Why didn't you at least take the drink and smile at the poor guy?"

Kagome replied dryly, "He's just a wolf on the prowl."

InuYasha's ears perked at that. _"Can she somehow sense that the man in the gray suit is a wolf youkai? Who is this woman?"_

Kagome continued, "I mean, really. I'm seated at a table with four gorgeous men." All four smirked at the compliment. "Anyone of you guys could be my boyfriend. That guy is either an idiot or is looking for a fight."

"Speaking of a fight," InuYasha commented, "Matt mentioned you have a belt black. What style of martial arts do you train in?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Hmmm..." took note of his choice of words, "I just received my black belt in Tae Kwon Do. Are you a martial artist as well?"

"I dabble. "InuYasha replied. He relished her smile. _"I could get used to seeing that everyday... whoa! What the hell am I thinking?!"_

Matt interjected, "Oh, please, woman. She makes it sound like she only has one. Come on, Kagome, tell Yash just how many black belts you have."

InuYasha's eyes widened slightly, _"More than one? She looks so young. Mmmm... I'm definitely liking this one."_

Kagome blushed a lovely shade of pink, "Matt!" She looked down and replied softly, "I have a total of four black belts in four distinct styles. I am a black belt 2nd Dan, Shaolin Kung Fu; 3rd Dan, Karate and Shotokan; and my most recent black belt in Tae Kwon Do."

"Impressive. Have you trained in weapons?" InuYasha was now definitely intrigued, leaned forward and ignored Liz's protesting arm.

"Let me see..." she flicked her left fingers with her right and tilted her head endearingly, "Escrima sticks, staff, bow and arrow, sais and swords." She paused for a moment, "Yeah, I think that's all."

InuYasha blinked at her. _"I certainly wasn't expecting that answer. She's so small, frail looking even. But, Gods, she must be one hell cat in battle."_

"Swords, huh? I'd like to take you on and see what you've got," he smirked. "_How extensive could her training be? She's young. She's probably only at a beginner's level."_

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome responded cockily, "Sure, anytime. I've had extensive training in swords and am always looking for a challenging opponent."

The evening continued pleasantly; appetizers, salads, and main course, all delicious. Most were slightly tipsy. InuYasha noticed that it was only he and Kagome that chose not to drink any alcohol. Liz was still clung on him, annoyed him to no end. He pulled his arm away from her, again. _"Is she really this clueless? Or does she always offer herself up on a platter to every man she meets? Humans, they spread their love around without any thought."_

He felt Kagome's eyes on him and looked at her curiously, one eyebrow arched. Kagome shook her head and ran a hand through her long obsidian tresses, flipping her part from one side to the other.

"What is it?" he asked in a low tumble.

Replying in a daze, dreamily looked into his chocolate eyes, "For a second, I could have sworn you had golden eyes, long silver hair and –" she gestured above her head, as if petting a pair of ears.

InuYasha's eyes quickly clouded and he schooled his face in indifference. _"Who is this woman? Is my spell wearing off?"_ He quickly glanced down at his hands, no claws. Looked straight into her eyes. How did his spell transforming his features to a human with short black hair and brown eyes waver to show her a glimpse of his true self?

She sighed, looked at her soda, "What's in here? Something stronger than just a Coke?" And managed a small smile of apology.

Then he caught a whiff... Kagome's scent changed... it's sweeter... "S_he's aroused! Hmmm, by thinking I was my demon self? But that moist scent, I know I know it..."_


	4. Kagome: 2 Liz: 0!

**My Little Ninja**  
Chapter Four: Kagome: 2. Liz: 0!  
By: OhJoy  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Liz was frustrated with the handsome man seated next to her. He seemed to be paying more attention to Kagome than to herself. _"Aarrghh, I hate her. She's so clueless about men and yet guys always fall all over her. Why isn't InuYasha ogling me? My boobs are practically falling out of this damn dress."_

"So, InuYasha, what kind of car do you drive?" Liz asked in what she hoped was a seductive voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time and responded before InuYasha, "Like that matters?"

"Of course, it does," shot Kagome a look of death. " You can tell a lot about a person by the kind of car they drive," Liz replied coyly, smiled up at InuYasha.

"Hardly. I think it's more of a testament of how materialistic the person is that's asking," Kagome retorted.

"Oh, then what do you use to gauge a person's worth?" Liz said haughtily.

"Oh, you know, the small stuff. Like strength of character, integrity, loyalty, honor, courage, honesty. "Kagome answered flippantly.

Kim pipeed in, "You go girl!"

InuYasha chuckled at their exchange, met Kagome's eyes he smiled warmly. _"She is amazing. I definitely want to get to know her."_

The table conversation turned to sex, everyone's favorite topic. Mild crude humor on favorite positions, and the whole table roared with laughter. Each person began telling the agonizing tale of how he or she lost their virginity.

Liz seized the opportunity to stomp on Kagome, belligerently she blurted, "At least, I didn't lose my virginity to some nameless guy at a Halloween party half-way across the world!"

A hush fell over the table and all eyes looked to Kagome.

Kagome coolly turned to lock gazes with Liz and answered matter-of-factly, as if she was commenting on the weather, "Hmmm... let me get this straight, Liz. You think it's far more scandalous for a **19-year-old** to lose her virginity at a party than a **13-year-old** to do her boyfriend of only one week?"

Hisses and laughter sprinkled the air. Kim exclaimed, "Kagome: 2. Liz: 0!" And leaned on David, both giggled. The others chuckled and hackled. Liz shrank in her seat, pouted.

InuYasha's brows furrowed. She lost her virginity only six years ago at a Halloween party... half-way across the world... "O_h, Gods! That's why she seems so familiar!"_


	5. Halloween Devilry

**My Little Ninja  
**Chapter Five: Halloween Devilry  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Six Years Ago**_

Halloween Night. The one night he didn't have to worry about his spell faltering. Hell, the one night he went out without even conjuring his spell! He met up with his long time friends Sango, Miroku and Shippou at a party.

The party was in a warehouse in downtown Tokyo. He was barefoot in his favorite red hoari and hakana, golden eyes blazed with mischievous intent, silver hair lightly moved with the breeze from the central air.

Loud music thumped, bodies moved to the rhythm. His friends quickly abandoned him to hit the dance floor. He sauntered to the bar for something refreshing and... distracting.

Surveying the scene, he scaned the various scents. Focusing on the girl dressed as a ninja. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. He leaned lightly behind her and she looked up, a smile touched her eyes. He leaned to her ear and said, not so originally, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," she replied with a nod.

He ordered them both some heady alcoholic concoction. He handed the cocktail to her and she deftly arranged the scarf around her mouth such that only her lips appear. _"Damn, I was hoping she'd take off the entire hood thing so I can see how beautiful her face is."_

Her luscious pink lips wrapped around the straw. "Let's go for a walk, it's really loud in here."

He led his Little Ninja outside a side door, nodded to the bouncer in that unsaid male language of acknowledgment.

"Nice night. My name is In--"

"No names. Let's play along without our identities holding us back. I'll be your Little Ninja and you'll be my Demon," she breathed sweetly.

He chuckled. "Whatever floats your boat, Bitch."

"Bitch, huh? Well, if you're a Dog Demon tonight, then that's a term of endearment. I'm flattered."

"Keh," was all he could muster. _"She's quick. I think I should watch it... oh, what the hell... she's so damn hot, even if I can't see her face. Those eyes alone do me in."_

With the street lights, he saw that his Little Ninja wasn't dressed in the traditional ninja Shinobi Shozoku. No, not even close. This babe was wearing a short black silk kimono that fell to her hips, long black gloves, and skin-tight black pants... _"Ah, the wonders of Lycra..."_ that hugged her thighs and that sweet round ass. On her feet, not the usual high Tabi boots, no this hell cat sported 4-inch open-toe heels.

Taking another sip of the intoxicating brew, she gestured for him to walk alongside her.

_"My pleasure to walk next to you..."_

They were walking so closely that she felt the heat emanating from him and wondered what it would be like to touch his skin. She looked at his hand holding his cocktail, _"Claws... hmmm.... would they hurt? They look.... real... He doesn't look like he's in costume. I wonder..."_

He smelled a change in her scent. It was spicier... a moist scent... _"Gods! She's getting turned on just by walking next to me?"_

"My Demon?" she purred.

"Yeah?" reveling in her arousal.

"Is this your true form?" She felt him stiffen. He was focusing on her scent even more intently, if that was possible. _"Please don't let me sense fear. She's so amazing..."_

"Uh-huh."

"Nice," she sipped again. "Hmmmm... I wear my costume one day a year and you wear yours all days except for one."

"Yeah, I guess that's right. You wouldn't even recognize me if I sat next to you on the train," her Demon replied. _"No change in her scent... well... actually her arousal is... getting stronger..."_

"My mother was human, my father Inu youkai."

"Was?"

"They passed away when I was young."

"Mmmm," another sip. "Mine too."

He quirked an eyebrow. Could it be that he had more in common with this human than just lust?

"Demon, let's go back and dance," she said nervously glancing at the dark alley.

"No worries, Bitch" answered her unsaid question. "I would never let anything hurt you. But I could go for another one of these." He gestured to an empty glass. He set it on the ground and with no more than a glint in his eyes as a warning he pinned her to the closest wall.

She felt his breath on her lips. His hands were on her arms, so warm. "My Little Ninja..." he leaned down, rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her soft lips. She was a little taken aback. Her heart was thumping wildly.

He licked her bottom lip, begging entrance. She melted against him. Her legs gave out underneath her as he deepened the kiss. His strong arms wrapped around her waist. She dropped her glass with a loud crash. She pulled him even closer as she grazed her nails along his neck, eliciting a low sensual growl.

She felt a fire begin to burn deep within her. Her legs felt like Jello. He started to unravel the scarf around her jaw.

"Uh-uh... no... names... no faces, Demon..." she breathed. He understood. He felt his heart sink. Of course, she didn't want him to know her true self. What human woman would want to be involved with a Demon for more than a night?

She felt his withdrawal and knew intuitively that he drew the wrong conclusion. "Demon, this is not my world. It's only fair that we keep it this way." With that said, she kissed him. Hard. She poured all her emotions into it. All her heartache, all her loneliness, all her unshed tears... all her love.

He responded with fervor. He growled again and ground his hips against hers. His arousal was undeniable. She gasped. His mouth left hers and blazed a trail down her neck, lingered at the sweet juncture where her neck met her shoulder. His fangs gently nipped the soft flesh.

He continued his exploration, he pushed her kimono off to the side. He found her breast, unencumbered and free, her nipple already erect from desire. His mouth engulfed it. She moaned. He rolled his tongue around it and her scent grew heavier, he growled with want. He wanted to feel her skin against his. He wanted to taste all of her. He wanted to taste her arousal. He wanted to be inside her, he ground his hips into her again. A loud moan escaped her as she bucked her hips against him.

And then, just abruptly as it began, it ended.

Standing a few feet from her, he asked, "So, how about that dance?"

Breathless and inebriated by him, she replied softly, belying her desire, "Oh, sure."


	6. Eavesdropping Opportunist

**My Little Ninja**  
Chapter Six: Eavesdropping Opportunist  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

InuYasha was lost in his thoughts, _"She has no idea that I was the nameless guy that she gave her innocence to! I guess, this would explain why I find her so intriguing." _

A cell phone rang, it's Kagome's. "Hello." She frowned at the phone. "Already? What time is it?"

InuYasha eavesdropped on the call with his keen hearing. The voice on the phone replied, "So, sis, are you totally bored to tears? Anyone you'd be interested in seeing again?"

Kagome responded, "Mmmm, maybe." She quickly looked over at InuYasha, boldly met his gaze and smiled - unbeknownst to her that he heard both sides of the conversation and he smiled back. She continued in a hushed tone, "Not really sure if it's mutual. Although I'm not into the 'NSync look." She giggled.

Souta laughed too, "Oh, why don't you like the clean cut guys? We're not so bad. Very honorable. Not like the wild hanyou you still fantasize about..."

"_Oh really? I guess I wasn't just a careless fling to her. Good to know. What does she mean, I look like a guy from some boy band for?"_

Kagome laughed, "Shut up!"

Souta continued, "So are you gonna come home so I can kick your butt in Zelda? C'mon, sis, I'll make popcorn and everything."

Kagome laughed again, "Definitely. Count me in. See you in a bit." She reached into her back pocket and threw a fifty dollar bill on the table. "Ok, guys, it's been real. I'm outta here." She hugged Kim, David and Matt good-bye and waved her hand to the others.

InuYasha stood, "I'll walk you to your car." Liz frowned, _"Oh, I'm never gonna get him now."_

Kagome pleasantly surprised, "Thanks, that'll be nice." InuYasha hed her elbow and inhaled her scent. _"And here I thought I would never see my little ninja without her mask. Funny, I never thought I had to travel half-way across the world and wait six years."_

The temperature dropped a little, the air was crisper. "I'm in the parking structure over there." She was nervous. His hand was so warm even through her jacket.

"Kagome..."

"Mmmm?" she was dying... _"Be casual, be cool. You're not some school girl!"_

"I enjoyed spending time with you."

"Thanks. I always find these 'group blind dates' thing awkward, but I had a good time."

"Would you like to meet for breakfast tomorrow?"

_"YES! YES! YES! Holy shit! He just asked me out for TOMORROW!"_

They approached her car, a silver Honda Element. InuYasha eyed it, "Now this car screams out that you like to have fun."

She chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that."

"So are we on for breakfast in the morning?"

She reached in her car, pulled out a sticky and scribbled her address and phone number. "Sure. Come by at 8am."

He smiled and leaned down to leave a soft chaste kiss on her silky lips. Before she even knew what hit her, it was over. "Can't wait. See you then."

She nodded dumbly, got into her car and started the engine as she watched his departure in wonder. _"He kissed me so tenderly. Gods!" _ She ran a finger over her lips and sighed dreamily.


	7. Shower Interlude

**My Little Ninja**  
Chapter Seven: Shower Interlude  
By: OhJoy 

_Author's Note: Lemony self-love coming up!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Kagome was nervous. _"What the hell was I thinking? Cooking breakfast for him! He's gonna think I'm desperate to get married or something just as pathetic." _She sighed.

She glanced over at the clock. _"Shit! It's 7:40 already! I need to shower."_

The hot water felt invigorating as it pulsed down her naked body. Her flesh was pink from the heat. She pulled a washcloth hanging from the top of the shower door. Lathered it up, she bagan washing herself. The cloth stroking her collar bone, her arms - she lingered on her breasts. She continued with her cleansing ritual, shampooing and conditioning her hair. Finally once again, she stood beneath the shower head and felt the water run over her body, relished the sensation.

She looked up at the water source. She totally loved her Shower Massage with the 6 speeds and hose. The hose was key. She smiled, pulled down the water massager. With her back leaning on the wall and one foot on the side of the tub, she indulged in her favorite real fantasy...

_His mouth was on her breast, suckling her hard nipple. She felt him growl. She arched her back up to his chest, to feel the vibration, it allowed him to take even more of her breast in his mouth all the while gently massaging the other. He quickly pushed aside the rest of her kimono and attacked her other breast with that delicious tongue._

_She moved her hands up to tangle into his silver locks and melted her body against his. They fit together perfectly, as if each body were sculpted with the other in mind, each curve formed to compliment its mate._

_His hands slid down her body, quickly removed her pants and panties. She kicked them off and spread her legs invitingly. His head lowered to her mound. Her scent was intoxicating. She felt his tongue on her flower and trembled. He chuckled and his warm breath sent shivers coursing through her body. _

_He tasted her sweet nectar. "Mmmm... you taste good." He licked her nether lips and lapped up the creamy goodness coming from her core. He moaned at the taste of her. He continued with his ministrations and slid a finger into her pink cleft, mindful of his claws._

With a moan, Kagome inserted her fingers into her heated core, thrusted rhythmically, with her other hand she brought the shower massage directly over her pleasure nub. She moaned, "Ohhh... My Demon..." The knot in her groins growing stronger, she felt it coming... her thrusts harder and her breaths approached pants, "Ohhh... yes..." Her eyes closed as her body tensed, the ache grew and reached a crescendo echoed in her ears. Spasms overcame her body at her release.

She sighed again. Her body tingling, she replaced the shower head in its place and quickly rinsed off one last time.

She grabbed a towel and made quick work of drying her body. She glanced at the clock on wall, _"Oh, shit! It's 7:55 already!"_ She didn't have time to figure out what to wear, she put back on her pajamas and ran a comb through her long hair.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"He's here!" she exclaimed excitedly.


	8. Breakfast at Kagome's

**My Little Ninja**  
Chapter Eight: Breakfast Kagome's  
By: OhJoy 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

InuYasha looked down at the yellow sticky and rubbed his chin. "_This is the place?" _He pulled onto a street that was lined with warehouses, a Starbucks, a Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf and office buildings. _"How many coffee houses do they need on one block? This is a business district. Does she live here? Or is she meeting me at her office?"_

He parked his car outside and walked towards Kagome's. Delicious aromas of fresh brewed coffee, bacon sizzling and warm toast waft through the air. Teased his nose and his smile grew even wider, as he made his way to Kagome's. InuYasha had a breakfast date with his sexy little ninja.

"_What the hell? Am I actually nervous? Who'd've thought?" _He growled, then chuckled. Then knocked on the door.

Kagome opened the door and the delicious aromas he had smelled fell on him like a ton of bricks.

"Good morning. Come on in. I hope you're hungry. I made breakfast." She stepped aside and gestured him to enter.

She just got out of the shower and was dressed in a small pale pink form fitting t-shirt that clung seductively to her still moist body... _"Nice tits,"_ InuYasha thought. Her cropped baggy pajama pants with a pattern of white puppies and red fire hydrants were hung low on her hips, revealed the gentle curve of her abdomen. Her hair was still wet and it looked like her shirt was soaking up as much of it as possible.

Kagome lived in a loft. It was more or less one large, open room with a high ceiling. Directly ahead was the kitchen. The deep granite counter tops complimented the cherry stained cabinets. An island counter, with four stools stood in the middle, being convenient to use from all angles of the space.

To the left was an artist's studio. Paints, brushes, canvasses, papers were strewn haphazardly on shelves and on a long table. Along the same wall as the front door was another desk with an unbelievably large computer display, computer, printer and other peripherals. _"Huh... I wonder what she does for a living."_ On the wall were four paintings of... something... in varying states of completion. At the end of that wall was a spiral staircase leading up to... _"her bedroom?"_

"I meant for us to go out for breakfast," InuYasha was a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no worries. I love to cook."

Then the scent hit him... her arousal... only it was slightly different from last night... it was coming from over there... _"The bathroom?"_

"Uh, Kagome... may I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's over there," she gestured to his right. On that side of the loft was the living room space. A large burgandy sofa flanked by a blue denim over-sized chair faced a 60-inch plasma flat screen TV with a DVD player, VCR, PlayStation, Game Cube and an XBox hooked up to it. At the end of the wall was a spiral staircase much like the one on the other side. Her finger was pointing to a door in the corner nook where steam was softly drifting out.

"Cool, I'll be right back." He made a beeline to further investigate the scent. He closed the door behind him and went straight to the bathtub. He sniffed at the drain. _"Gods! She reached an orgasm while she showered! Mmmmm... what a delicious scent." _His cock hardened. _"This is going to be a great breakfast..."_

Not really needing to use the facilities, he just flushed the toilet and rinsed his hands in the sink. As he emerged from the bathroom, he saw her next to the counter lifting eggs out of a pan and placing them on a plate.

"Have a seat," she motioned him to choose a stool. She placed a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, hash browns, and bacon, along with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee before him. A separate plate with several pieces of toast was off to the side. "Would you like cream and sugar?"

He nodded and watched her take out a carton of Half & Half from the fridge placed it on the island and pushed forward a small ceramic container from the center. She smiled.

He was completely mesmerized. He couldn't remember the last time he had a hot breakfast let alone a hot breakfast cooked by a hotty. That's when he nearly lost it. She smiled and brushed some of her wet hair that was resting on her chest back behind her shoulder. Her wet shirt clung to her nipple and nearly half of her breast and he saw the lusciously dark erect peak. He licked his lips and gupled.

Completely oblivious to her actions, Kagome said brightly, "Let's dig in!" And settled next to him with her own plate of yummies. She poured nearly half the bottle of Cholula on her eggs.

InuYasha commented, "I don't think you put enough Cholula on your eggs."

She smiled, "I like it spicy."

"_Don't I know it."_ He smirked and attacked his own breakfast.

"Good Gods, Woman. You can cook."

They enjoyed a comfortable silence as they ate.

Upstairs, Souta finally stirred. The delectable aromas teased him until he could no longer stand it. He threw back the comforter and wandered downstairs.

"Morning, sleepy head," Kagome greeted her brother. She got up and poured him a cup of coffee, she reached across InuYasha for the cream. InuYasha took in a sharp breath as he felt Kagome's breast brush against his arm.

Souta responded slowly, "Thanks, Sis." He exchanged nods with the guy to his left.

Kagome introduced the guys, "InuYasha, this is my brother Souta."

"Wassup."

"Hey."

Kagome smiled. She prepared a plate for Souta and placed it before him.

"Mmm... looks good, Sis," Souta said eyeing the plate.

"So... Kagome..." started InuYasha.

"Hmm..." she answered as she started gathering their plates.

"What do you want to do today?" InuYasha hesitated. _"What?! Am I **still **nervous?"_

"There's a reggae music festival in Malibu," Kagome offered.

"Sounds great."

"Souta, you wanna come with?" Kagome asked politely. _"Please say no. __Please say no,"_ she silently begged.

"Nah, I'll pass. Thanks though. I gotta finish packing."

"You're not taking the PlayStation or Zelda."

"Yeah, yeah, or it's my head on a platter. Got it, Sis." They all laughed.

"Cool," she turned to InuYasha, "I'll go change."

InuYasha smiled and sang, "Don't go changing to try and please me..."

A huge grin spread across Kagome's face and she joined in, "_You never let me down before_

_Don't imagine you're too familiar_

_And I don't see you anymore_

_I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble_

_We never could have come this far_

_I took the good times, I'll take the bad times_

_I'll take you just the way you are_"

"Aah, geez, you guys are so damn corny." Souta grumbled.

Kagome giggled and ran up the spiral staircase from the studio side.


	9. A Day Together

**My Little Ninja**  
Chapter Nine: A Day Together  
By: OhJoy 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Traffic was unusually light on Pacific Coast Highway. Kagome was watching the sun set, one hand holding her hair back in a twist as they made their way home from Malibu.

InuYasha loved the feel of his car, a Lexus SC 430, in his favorite color: Red. It handled like a dream. He glanced at the goddess seated in his passenger seat, _"Gods! She really is amazing. What a great day we had and I even get to watch the sunset as I drive."_

As he pulled up behind her car, he asked, "Are you hungry?" _"I really don't want this date to end."_

"I can always eat," she replied with a light laugh. "C'mon in and we'll figure something out."

The loft was pitch black. She quickly turned on the lights and found a note on the island, she giggled as she read it:

_Hey Sis,_

_I'm spending the night at Satoru's. I tried calling your cell, but went straight to voicemail. I guess cell signals are weak in Malibu._

_See you in the AM._

_Love,_

_Your FAVORITE Brother_

"InuYasha, I want to clean up. I'm gonna hose off real fast. Make yourself at home," she smiled warmly and headed over to the bathroom.

InuYasha headed for the fridge and pulled out a beer. He heard her in the shower, _"How cute, she's singing."_ He wandered over to the sofa, reached for the remote and surfed the channels. He sensed a slight change in her scent. It was intoxicating. He smirked, _"Man. Does she always get off in the shower? I wonder when she'll let me watch..."_ The sound of the water ended. She really did get down to business and was out in a manner of minutes.

Inside the bathroom, Kagome realized that her bathrobe was still upstairs in her bedroom. _"Shit,"_ she cursed. _"Ok, I'm gonna show him a little more than I wanted to... but what's a girl to do?"_

"Hey, the shower's free if you want to rinse off the sand and dust from today. Extra towels are there," she indicated the closet to the left of the bathroom door.

InuYasha couldn't believe what he saw. She stood in a towel that wasn't large enough to wrap around her. She managed to gather two corners above her luscious breasts, but it left an expanding slit down her side to where it ended - just barely covering her ass. _"Is she deliberately tempting me?"_ He smelled the air again. _"No her arousal has subsided. She is completely unaware of the effect she has..."_

"Oh, a beer, that sounds good..." she walked to the kitchen and got one for herself. His eyes followed, mesmerized. She reached into the fridge. He gulped hard when she bent over, exposing her succulent pink cleft to him. He let out a low moan. His mouth went dry as he watched her.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she called out as she took the stairs two at a time.

Absently, he headed for the bathroom. Her scent filled the air. For the second time that day, he sniffed the drain and relished the aroma of her orgasm. Under the rain of the water, InuYasha sighed. Then he looked at the source, _"Ah-ha! A Shower Massage... a girl's best friend."_ He grabbed the washcloth she used, lathered it up and made quick work of the grime from the beach. _"Shit.... I forgot to get a towel."_

"KAGOME!"

The door opened slightly, "Everything ok?"

"I forgot to grab a towel."

"No worries. Hang on."

A moment later, she opened the door completely and walked in, towel in hand. The glass shower doors had a light layer of steam on them, but she easily saw him. She just drooled as her eyes hungrily took in the sight. He was magnificent. He was lean, every muscle was cut. The water drops glistened on his tanned skin, made her think of a Greek god. His chest was chiseled, six-pack abs, little "happy trail" of hair that led to...

He slid a door open, "You gonna hand me the towel or just stare...?" He thoroughly enjoyed her appreciation of his body.

"Mmm..." she cocked an eyebrow and captured his gaze, a slight flush warming her face. "I suppose, I could always do both." She handed the towel to him and quickly exited the bathroom. She returned just a few seconds later to see he had the towel wrapped around his waist with the same expanding slit on the side.

"Here's some of Souta's clothes. They should fit. He likes to wear his clothes 5 sizes too big." She placed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on the counter. She was dressed in a pair of drawstring cropped khakis and his fast favorite: a form-fitting t-shirt without a bra.

She turned her back as he got dressed. "I'm thinking we order some Chinese or Thai. What are you up for?"

"Either one. Unless there's a sushi place that delivers."

"Today is your lucky day. There is! Sushi Dot Com delivers, lemme find their menu."

He smirked. _"Oh, yeah. Today has been my lucky day. Now how do I tell her that I was her Demon Lover? And that I could go for more? That I want her in my life... always, My Little Ninja..."_

"Ok. So we'll take a double order of the California rolls, cut; an order of Spicy Tuna, Octopus, Eel, Yellowtail and Salmon," she said into the phone. Kagome turned her attention to InuYasha, "Do you want anything else?"

"Not from the sushi place."

"Cool. That's it then. How long?.... Wow, 30 minutes, that's fast."

With that task completed, she sauntered to the stereo and put on her favorite Eva Cassidy CD, _Time After Time_. She turned around and was face-to-face with InuYasha's chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, and just before he brushed his lips against hers, he whispered, "I had an amazing time with you today."

The kiss was so tender and full of emotion. Her head began to spin. Her senses were invaded by his entire being. She took in his scent - he smelled like the forest, fresh air, something wild. She reveled in the strength of his arms wrapped around her. He gently nipped at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth without any hesitation. Her arms reached up behind his neck, pulled him closer and returned the kiss with passion. One of his hands had slid off her waist and up her back, into her hair, stroking through the damp long tresses. His tongue explored her mouth with an increasing need.

Finally, his mouth left hers, each caught their breaths in a pant. His lips moved to her jaw, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as he found the mark he made on her neck so many years ago. When his tongue licked it, she gasped, her knees buckled and her body began to tremble. He tightened his embrace. His warm, wet, tongue sent shivers down her spine. Kagome felt as if she was having an orgasm and she melted against him with a moan. He smirked. He knew what licking his mark would do to her. He enjoyed every minute of it, inhaled the scent of her arousal and groaned against her neck.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

He grumbled, turned and gently placed her on the sofa. He went to answer the door and brought their dinner to the living room, placed on the coffee table.

"Mmmm... I'm hungry," Kagome mused.

"Me too. Let's dig in!" he replied enthusiastically.

The sushi was delicious and the conversation drifted. They spoke of their day at the music festival, the sunset, his car, her car, her brother moving to San Diego for college, his recent move to Los Angeles. They talked and talked. She was mesmerized by him. She was unbelievably comfortable around him, like he was an old cherished friend come back from a long trip.

She started to clean up and was surprised when he assisted, "I got it."

"I don't mind. Half of the mess is mine," his smile warming his eyes. _"Who'd've thought a one night stand could hold such magic?"_

He gathered the remaining items and followed her to the kitchen to dispose of the mess. Once again, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. This time the kiss wasn't tender. It was hungry, demanding more. He pulled her close to him. She gasped against his mouth when she felt his erection. She let out a soft moan. A hand reached up through her hair, rested at the back of her neck and held her there as his tongue danced with hers, mimicking the in/out action he so wanted.

"InuYasha..." she said, her voice husky with desire.

"Mmm..." he moved to her neck, to HIS mark... he ran his tongue up, over, on, and around his mark.

She was mush. "Oh Gods! What are... you... do...ing to me... Gods!" she moaned.

He pushed her up against the fridge. His hands roamed freely, up and down her sides. One stopped on a breast, gently cupped it through her shirt. His thumb ran circles around her already erect nipple. The other hand found the hem of her shirt and started its journey across her flat stomach, up to her other breast.

His hand was so warm, it burned against her skin. Left her wanting more, she wanted to feel his skin on hers. She moved her hands from the back of his neck to his shirt and began lifting it up from his body. He caught on quickly and shed the shirt immediately. He pulled her shirt off her and crushed her between the fridge and his bare chest and reclaimed her mouth.

"Ka..go..me..." he moaned against her full lips. His hands wandered to the drawstrings on her pants and untied them in one pull causing them to fall to her ankles. His hands wandered to her hips and felt her underwear.

He pulled back, amused, "Boy shorts?"

"Mmmm..." was her response before she pulled him back to her lips so she could devour his mouth once more. He pressed his arousal against her. With a moan, she pushed him back just enough to reach the button at his waistband while her other hand drifted to slowly graze his hard cock.

"Tease..." he whispered on her lips. She smirked, amazed at her boldness. Never had she experienced such raw sexual desire with someone... _"Not since my sweet Demon Lover..."_

"Inu...Yasha..." she managed to get out.

"Mmm..."

"Not here..." she pushed him back a little more. Her eyes filled with desire and lust. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

Once upstairs, she fell on her bed. He immediately laid half his body on top of her and he attacked her breasts. His mouth and hand on one, gently sucked the nipple while the other hand found its twin and gently massaged, stroked and cupped it. She felt herself getting wet, oh so wet.

Her arousal scent was intoxicating. He wanted more. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to be inside her. His desire to reclaim his mate once again was overwhelming. His human side was battling fiercely against his demon instincts. He growled and one hand blazed down to her silly boy shorts and pulled them down. He couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't contain himself, his want, his need. He moved down her gorgeous body and positioned himself between her legs, inhaled her essence. He dipped his head and licked her nether lips.

She gasped. "Oh... Inu...Yash... aahhh..."

She tasted so good. He held down her hips as she bucked wanting more. He continued with the unbelievably intimate kiss, he licked and tasted her juices that were dripping out of her heated core. He moaned with desire, he slid a finger in... She arched her back and moaned a broken version of his name. He slid in a second finger. The tightness in the pit of her stomach wound tighter. He felt her getting close to her climax and found her nub... that glorious pleasure center of nerves, began running his thumb in small circles. She let out a loud, "INUYASHA!!!" He lapped up the juices from her orgasm. _"Gods! She tastes even better than I remember!"_

He pulled his shorts off and stalked up her body. He nudged her legs a little further apart and arrogantly smirked when she instantly complied.

He rested his forehead against hers, "Kagome... I want you... I want to love you." He rubbed the tip of his cock against her moist center to make his point clear.

She moaned, "Ye-yes... pl-please..." She thrust her hips forward and took in two inches of his shaft. He needed no further invitation and sank his length inside her wet heat until his balls rested against her. She mewled at his intrusion.

"Gods... soooo... goooood......" he moaned into her neck. The pace quickened. He thrust into her with passion, lust, arrogant pride, reclaiming what was his since from so long ago. She met him thrust for thrust, ran her hands down his back, held onto his ass and pulled him deeper into her. Until she reached her climax and screamed, "INUUUUYAAASSSHHHAAAAA!!!!"

He quickly followed her and spilled his seed into her, once again claiming her completely. He fell on to her side and pulled out. Gathered her to his chest, encircled his arms around her and they fell asleep.


	10. Late Night Loving

**My Little Ninja  
**Chapter Ten: Late Night Loving  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She sighed. She felt safe, warm. She snuggled deeper into the arms that held her fiercely, she wiggled her bottom against him and he moaned. He responded with a gentle thrust. She sighed again.

His hands began to roam over her body. He cupped a breast, marveling at the sheer beauty. Gently he held the weight of it and moved his thumb over her nipple in languid circular motion until the peak stood erect. He nuzzled her neck, took in the sweet scent of her. She was still sleeping, and moaned softly.

His tongue quickly found his mark at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. While his hand moved from her breast to her core, his other hand moved down to hold her at her waist, pulled her closer to him. He fingered her folds and moaned when he felt her wetness.

"Mmm..." she moaned and rubbed her bottom against him.

He hooked his knee under hers and spread her legs. She protested when she felt his hand leave her heat. He adjusted his stiff member to lie just on the outside of her heated flower. He gently thrusted, _"Wake up, sweet love. Mmm... this will wake you up..."_ With one motion, he thrust his full length into her. He gently rocked her.

"Gods! You... feel so... gooood..." he whispered in her ear. "So tight..."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Mmm... what a way to end a dream..."

"This ain't no dream," he said, his voice husky with lust. Without missing a stroke, he pushed her onto her stomach and began thrusting deeper into her. "Gods, Woman! You.... aahhhh.... so sweeet... sooo sweeeet...." He pulled them onto their knees. He loved this dominate position, her head still rested on the pillow, her face displayed the ecstasy he felt. He loved watching her hips roll with each of his thrusts.

She loved it. This was one of her favorite positions. _"Gods! He is so big. He gets in so deep..."_

"Ooohhh... Inuuuu... Yaaasshhhaaaaa!!" She begged, "Harder, baby. Harder."

"Oh, yeah. Take it, bitch. Give me that..."

She was approaching her climax. He felt her muscles tighten and squeezed him. She screamed, "YES! GODS!"

"That's it, bitch. Tell me." That took her over the edge and she screamed with her pleasure. He felt the evidence of her orgasm engulf him, the wetness dripped down his balls.

"Gods! Yes...." he huffed and pumped even faster to reach his climax. He felt her folds contract and squeeze him as he spilt his seed in her again. He slide to lay on his side and pulled her close to him, never leaving her wet core.

"Mmm... InuYasha..." she began.

"Mmm...?"

"So good, ah-mazing..."

"Sleep, bitch. We'll do it again soon," he nuzzled against her.

"Mmm... promise...?" she drifted off to sleep.

"With all my heart..." sleep claimed him.


	11. Getting the Job Done

**My Little Ninja  
**Chapter Eleven: Getting the Job Done  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome selected her "Power Suit" for today's meeting. It was a navy blue pinstripe skirt and jacket suit. She wore an ivory shell underneath and paired it with nude stockings and navy sling-backs. The skirt fell modestly to her knee with a five inch slit over her right knee.

She considered it her "Big Guns." More times than she cared to admit, she was judged by her looks. Most people assumed that she was younger than she actually was. _"Why is that no one respects the young?"_ She sighed. _"At least my bangs finally grew out, I no longer look like a school girl."_

She had a client meeting at Shikon Corporation. She was meeting with the new Chief Operating Officer for the entire US market and their Board of Directors. Her good friend Matt was the V.P. of Marketing and brought her in as the Art Director to head the design team to revamp the the look, logo, very essence of their biggest selling product: Sacred Jewel Bottled Water.

That didn't go over too well with Koharu Mitsumoto, the staff Art Director. Rumors flew around the office that Kagome was sleeping with Matt. She laughed at that. That was so off-base, she never confirmed or denied the rumors. She hadn't had any action in over six months and hadn't had sex in 2-1/2 years... that is until last night and this morning...

"It was so delicious to be with him. I really don't care that we had sex on the first date. Ok, technically it was our second date, I guess. Whatever. He just got me soooo hot! I hated saying good-bye this morning. But that's what Mondays are all about... cold reality of the work week."

_Flashback To Earlier That Morning _

"Shit!" she cursed. "Get the fuck off me... I gotta get ready!"

"Whoa... slow down there, baby. Such a potty mouth. What's the rush?" He held onto her, nuzzling his favorite part of her neck... his mark.

Instantly she calmed, "Mmm.. Gods! How do you do thaaat...?" She leaned into his embrace. Her eyes rolled around and landed on her alarm clock, panic rose once again, "InuYasha! Stop! I have an important client meeting. I gotta get up!"

He chuckled. "Ok, ok, hell cat. I need to get to work too. I've got work too." But he didn't stop licking his mark, nor did his embrace loosen.

She melted into him. She turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his face, "What are you doing to me? Gods! I love it..." and she kissed him. His hands were all over her. He rested on hand on her hip. She took that as an invitation and climbed on top of him.

"Mmm... Ka...gome... I thought--"

"Shhh... no thinking, just feeling..." she shushed him and rolled her heat over his hard staff. He moaned. She sat up, straddled him and reached down between them to bring his aroused member to her moist core. She teased him by just brushing the tip against her lips.

"Kagome, you're sooo wet... already, baby...?"

"Mmm..." she sank down onto his length in one stroke. He ground into her, nearly touching her womb.

"Sooo gooood, baby..." He looked at her from her gorgeous face, down her succulent neck, to her luscious breasts, over her flat stomach, down to where their bodies met and the his gaze moved up again, he reached for her breasts and held them lovingly. His thumbs rubbed circles on her already erect nipples.

She leaned down to him, her breasts were in his face. He quickly opened his mouth and took in her nipple, holding her breast with one hand, the other holding her hip as they met each thrust. He rolled his tongue on the peak and sucked, evoking a moan from her.

"So good, InuYasha... so damned good!" she whispered against his neck and felt him tense up, he lifted her tightly against him and then she felt his fluid fill her over and over until she cried out with her own release.

_End Flashback _

"Shit! Focus, girl. You already have a dinner date with him tonight. Stop daydreaming about him. Just focus on this damned meeting."

She was a little nervous. The head honcho had already rejected the two previous design concepts, despite the Board's approval on both. He demanded a face-to-face meeting so they could "get on the same page."

_"For someone new to the States, he certainly has the damn mumbo-jumbo down."_ It was hard for her not to think of him as the enemy. She looked once again at her reflection. Satisfied with her hair swept up in a twist with a few strands framing her face, _"Professional, yet feminine and soft."_

She finished gathering the copies she made of the third design layout and a sketch of a fourth she started last week, just in case. She hoped Matt had someone blow up the third design onto poster boards for the meeting.

Kagome was a few minutes late, traffic was a little heavier than she anticipated to get to Beverly Hills. She walked into the conference room to hear a tall man with his back to her attacking her latest design concept.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what the hell this shit is?? And where the fuck is that damned Art Director? Doesn't she own a fucking watch? Or is she so damn esoteric artsy-fartsy that telling time is beneath her?" the man bellowed as he slapped the displays.

Kagome's anger flared, but she managed a cold reply, "Glad to see that the new Chief Operating Officer for the entire US market doesn't participate in gossip." Her voice dripped with venom, spiced heavily with sarcasm.

All heads turned to her, including the head honcho. Shock registered in both of their eyes.

She contained her anger, realized it quickly dissipated, _"Oh, shit! InuYasha... he's... he's.. oh FUCK!"_

The head honcho thought, _"Kagome! You've got to be kidding me... oh, someone just shoot me now..."_

Matt jumped up and greeted her, "Kagome! Welcome to the US headquarters of Shikon Corporation." He gently guided her to an empty seat to his left. "Mr. Tashio was just sayin-"

"I heard what Mr. Tashio said clearly." Her eyes flashed daggers.

InuYasha gulped, _"If looks could kill... shit... I am so not ever gonna get any from her again..."_

Her eyes narrowed, her voice cold, "Mr. Tashio, do you have anything to say that remotely resembles constructive criticism?"

There was a collective gasp. No one spoke to InuYasha Tashio like that and still had a job. Koharu smirked. _"That slut is going to get canned right here!"_

"Ms. Higurashi, please have a seat. I apologize for my outburst. The deadline to go forward with this advertising campaign is quickly approaching. I let my frustration get the better of me." He bowed slightly and gave her a smile that warmed his eyes... and her heart.

She nodded and returned his smile with the same warmth, "Apology accepted, Mr. Tashio. Now, allow me to show you the entire concept of this layout..." she reached into her briefcase and pulled out the copies she printed out earlier. "The poster boards only show one aspect of what we're presenting. These handouts are the Big Picture'..."

Kagome smoothly took over the meeting and answered all questions clearly and concisely. Her confidence in her design concept was so enthusiastic that the vote was unanimous to go forward with it.

At the conclusion of the meeting, almost everyone shook her hand, everyone except for Koharu. She simply went straight to her office to fume. Matt gave Kagome a big smile and squeezed her shoulder. "Congratulations. That was well done. Want to grab lunch?"

"Sure, just let me have a word with the design team and Koharu first. I'll meet you in your office?" she offered. Matt nodded and left the room.

InuYasha moved towards the door and closed it. "Kagome..." his voice was like silk to her ears.

She closed her briefcase, looked up, "Yes?"

He quickly closed the gap between them and was at her side. "That was brilliant. You were brilliant. And again, I'm sorry for-"

She put a finger on his lips, "Shh... no worries. You apologized already."

He smiled and gently licked her finger. "Good, I was afraid you were mad at me and I wouldn't see you tonight."

"No chance. It takes a little more than a temper tantrum to scare me off," she laughed.

"Mmm... good to know..." he began kissing the inside of her wrist. She melted. The door opened.

"Oh, uh, excuse me. Mr. Tashio..." a young woman tentatively said.

InuYasha turned, still holding Kagome's hand. "Yes, Satsuki?"

She blushed at the sight, "Uh, your brother is on the phone. He wants to know how the meeting went."

InuYasha sighed. "I'll be right there." Satsuki exited quickly. He turned to Kagome, "I've got to take this call. " She nodded, he was still holding her hand and stroking it gently with his thumb. The soft strokes sent shock waves of electricity through her body. "I can't wait to see you tonight. I'll pick you up at 7. Dress casual." He smiled and placed a sweet, chaste, tender kiss on her lips.

She sighed. _"Gods! He is sooo intense. Mmm... I can't wait to really kiss him again... Shit! Focus, girl! Gotta go talk to that wench Koharu and her minions..."_ She looked around one last time to ensure she didn't leave anything behind and went to Koharu's office. Her stomach grumbled. _"Better make this fast, I'm starving."_


	12. Enter Sango

**My Little Ninja**  
Chapter Twelve: Enter Sango  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome gently knocked on the door as she opened it slowly, "Matt?" She heard him on the phone and didn't want to interrupt.

"... Yeah. Yeah." Matt said into the phone, he motioned for her to come in and sit. "That's great. I'll be there at 4pm."

"Hi," she greeted him as she plopped down on a chair in front of his large mahogany desk. "Are you ready? I'm starved!"

He smiled, "Oh, great, I get to watch you pig out, huh?"

"You know it. Now get your butt moving!" They walked out of the office laughing, their arms hooked. There was more than one eyebrow raised. Kagome caught Satsuki's eyes and paused. "Matt, let me go see if InuYasha wants to join us ok?"

Matt just smiled, _"I'm glad they seem to like each other."_

Kagome approached Satsuki's desk, "Hi, Satsuki." The young woman was a little startled that her name was remembered. "Could you ask Mr. Tashio if he'd like to join Matt and me for lunch?"

The young woman smiled and picked up her phone to murmur Kagome's request. She looked up at the two before her desk, "Mr. Tashio will be out shortly."

Matt leaned into Kagome and whispered in her ear, "Don't hold your breath, he never goes to lunch."

InuYasha walked out of his office with a heart-stopping smile. He turned to Satsuki, "I'll be available on my cell for emergencies **_only_**. If that bastard brother of mine calls again, tell him I went on vacation. Otherwise, we'll back in a couple of hours."

He took Kagome's hand and led the way to the elevators. Kagome loved the warmth coming from just his hand and quickly intertwined their fingers. Matt just smirked, _"Well, well. This is certainly interesting."_ And followed the couple before him.

Kagome's body was reacting deliciously to InuYasha, she couldn't help but feel the wetness between her legs and the butterflies flitting in her stomach, _"Gods! How is that he can make me feel this way?"_

In the elevator, InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck, relishing her increasing scent of arousal. He asked, "Kate Mantilini's ok with you guys?"

They walked a few short blocks to the restaurant in silence. Once the group was seated at their table, a booth by the window, Matt announced, "Well, you guys seem to be getting along quite well since Saturday night. I guess that would explain your uncharacteristic public apology, Yash."

"Feh."

"Uncharacteristic, huh?" Kagome smiled as she took a sip of her sparkling water. Her heart started thumping wildly when she felt InuYasha's hand on her knee. She nearly dropped her glass. He smirked. She took a deep breath and relaxed into his closeness, _"What is it about this guy?"_

Matt raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. "So... Kagome, when's Souta leaving for school?" She frowned at the question and puffed out her bottom lip. Matt laughed, "Ah, geez, Kagome! Don't be sad. He's only going to San Diego. It's time to let him grow up, you know."

She sighed, she could feel InuYasha's eyes on her. Her heart warmed when she felt him give her knee a soft squeeze. "He's my baby brother. And I just want to make sure he's safe."

Matt smiled, "San Diego is safe, sweetie. Plus, he'll be party-ing it up and doing his best to get laid." They all laughed.

"Souta leaves day after tomorrow," Kagome sighed again. "I know, I know. It's harder on me than him. He's really looking forward to it. So, as of right now, I will only be happy for him!" She exclaimed brightly.

The conversation turned to shop talk and the rest of the lunch was uneventful. Kagome said her good byes to Matt at the lobby and asked InuYasha to walk her to her car. He gladly complied.

At her car, she said, "Thank you for lunch, InuYasha." He was standing so close to her. _"Gods! I can't wait to feel his hands on me again."_ No sooner did she think that did his arms encircle her waist.

"My pleasure, angel." He leaned his face to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. Her stomach fell to her knees. Her breath started coming out in a light pant. He softly brushed his lips against hers in an achingly slow kiss that sent her senses reeling. She drew her hands up to his neck and pulled him closer to her. One hand reached up to the back of his neck and her fingers ran through his short hair to rest. Her other found its way underneath his shirt collar to lie at the base of his neck. His hands were far from idle. He ran his hands up and down her back, one coming to rest at the beginning curve of her bottom while the other pulled her hair out of the confining hold. Her hair softly tumbled down her back as he raked his fingers thought it, _"Just like silk."_ The kiss slowly deepened. His pace was a tender, sweet, slow seduction that sent shivers coursing though her body. He savored her taste, her scent, and the feel of her body against his. Her curves fit perfectly to his hard lines. He was getting lost in her. He would lose what little control he had if he didn't end it soon. She was like a drug. He was so addicted and couldn't get enough.

Finally, he broke their soul-searing kiss. He looked into her eyes ablaze with desire. He took a sharp breath, "Ah, Kagome, my angel. I could kiss you for hours." And pulled her close to him in tight embrace where he could feel every inch of her against him. "Ok, I gotta go try to work now." He ground his hips into her to illustrate exactly what kissing her does to him.

She chuckled, "Mmm... well, save it for tonight. I'll take care of you."

He definitely liked the sound of that, "Promise?"

Her smile grew, "With all my heart."

She drove off, slightly frustrated, _"How can he arouse me so much?"_ She slid a hand up her skirt, she already knew she was wet. She smirked, _"Here I am sitting at the traffic light fingering myself! He's turned me into a wanton sex kitten!"_ She needed to expel some of this restrained energy and quickly drove to her Dojo for a sweat soaked workout that was sure to clear her head.

In the locker room, she removed her suit and dressed in her black gi when a thought struck her. She quickly walked to the office and asked to use their computer. The girl at the front desk, Yuka, smiled and showed her a seat.

Kagome quickly typed out in a large font:

**ROOMMATE WANTED**  
to share artist's loft space  
rent negotiable  
move in this weekend  
Call Kagome 310.555.6171

She printed up her sign and put it on the community bulletin board. This was the best place to find a new roommate. She knew most of the students and it would provide a common bond. She would miss Souta, but she would definitely be lonely coming home to an empty house night after night.

The workout was intense. After a good stretch and warm up, the sensei went straight to sparring drills. Kagome's favorite. They did various drills: sparring against two opponents; sparring against three opponents, one on one "light to medium contact" sparring. She was soaked with sweat from head to toe by the time they did their cool down stretches. She went back to the locker room, showered, and changed into a pair track pants and a t-shirt. She gathered her suit and gi, making mental note to pack a workout bag for her car.

Walking up to the front desk to sign out, she heard her name. "KAGOME!"

She turned around to see who could be calling her name with such enthusiasm, "SANGO!" It was her friend from Japan. They had met so long ago when Kagome went to train for her 3rd Dan in Shotokan. Sango was a sensei that taught her plenty, both on and off the mat. She was dressed in a pair of dark khaki cropped cargo pants, slung low on her hips, and a black tank top with black flip flops on her feet. Her hair was in her signature high ponytail.

The two girls greeted each other with a fierce hug. And sputtered in unison, "When?" "How?" "Oh by the Gods!"

Giggling, Kagome motioned her friend to talk when she saw her holding her flyer, "I saw this and thought there could only be one Kagome!" Sango waved the flyer and her smile widened.

"Are you looking for a place? Oh by the Gods! What brings you to LA?" Kagome exclaimed, asking the questions with a sparkle in her eyes.

"My boyfriend," Sango smiled shyly at the word, like she still was getting used to saying it.

Kagome smiled, she remembered her boyfriend. At the time he was a seminary student, but from what Kagome gathered, his passion turned to law. "Miroku, right?"

"Yes, yes, Miroku!" Sango's smile turned wistful. "He got a huge promotion and we got here last week. He's head legal counsel for the company he's been working for since he got his degree."

"Wow, nice. So why are you looking for a place?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, the thing is... even though I love my boyfriend and I did move here to be with him... I'm not ready for us to live together. He's all the family I have, I just want to be near him. Plus, we're staying with our good friend. Miroku is really happy there, I don't think I could live with two guys!" She shrugged. "I figured I could get a job fairly easily as a Martial Arts instructor. Today is my first day here."

Kagome hugged her friend again, "You are so brave! I'd love to have you as my roommate! Souta leaves for college day after tomorrow. You can start moving your stuff in as soon as you like." She scribbled her address on the back of the flyer and dug into her bag for something. "I've got a ton of work to do. So I'll be home all day. Come over whenever you want. Here's a key."

"What! Awesome!" The girls hugged and parted ways.


	13. Small World

**My Little Ninja**  
Chapter Thirteen: Small World  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome stood in front of her closet and sighed in frustration, she muttered, "Dinner. Dress casual. 7pm. Dress casual. What the hell does that mean? Is that sexy short skirt casual? Or is jeans and a t-shirt casual? Oh Gods! Either way, I have nothing to wear!!" Her frustration was growing as she rummaged through her closet for the umpteenth time. After a seemingly endless parade of clothes, she settled on a short black leather miniskirt with a red patterned peasant blouse and black leather boots with a seductive four-inch spiked heel. Her hair was in a messy upsweep, a few stray tendrils fell to frame her face. Make up, as always, was kept to a minimum: Waterproof mascara and sparkly bronze lip gloss. She glanced at her clock, 6:55. She grabbed her bag, a small simple red clutch, and made her way down the spiral staircase.

Souta was splayed across the couch playing a racing video game that she recognized as Gran Turismo. He was doing really well. He paused the race when he heard the click-clack of her heels on the concrete floor. He turned around and let out a wolfish whistle, "Wow, you look great."

She smiled, "Thanks. Now don't forget my friend Sango may stop by to drop off some of her stuff. I gave her a key, so no worries if you bail." She pulled out her favorite solid red pashmina from the closet next to the bathroom. Just in case. She always did get cold easily.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

With amazing speed and agility that only an eighteen-year-old could possess, Souta jumped for the door. "Hey, InuYasha," he said as he opened the door wide for the older man's entrance.

A soft chuckle landed on her ears, "Hey, Souta." The two males shook hands and silently looked the other over. InuYasha was dashingly handsome. He wore a pair of black jeans, a pair of Doc Martens, and a black cotton button-down shirt that looked so soft, the first few buttons left open to take in a hint of his muscular chest and luscious throat.

He entered the loft and drank in the sight if the beauty before him. _"She is so fucking hot."_ With a few quick steps, he closed the distance between them and stood unbelievably close. Not close enough to touch. Just close enough for Kagome to feel the heat that emanated from his body. He leaned his face in to say quietly over her lips, "You look amazing." He briefly brushed her lips with his, sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. He broke their kiss and stepped back, with a smile he asked, "Ready to go, angel?"

She was a little dazed by the brief kiss and needed a moment to gather her focus and senses. He looked at her with arrogant pride, _"All this with just one kiss? My Gods! She is addicting."_

"Sure," she smiled, smoothing the pashmina over her shoulders. She called out to Souta who had returned to his video game, "Souta, I'll see you in the AM."

"Love ya, sis!"

"Right back at ya!"

In the car, she asked her eyes sparkled with mischief, "So... what are we doing tonight?"

A salacious smile swept across InuYasha's face, "Well, I figured... I'd feed you first then take you home and have my way with you."

"You're insatiable!" She faked a protest, all the while leaning into him, marveling at the flurry of butterflies that always took flight when he was near.

"Mmm... just calling you on your promise." He leaned towards her too.

"Mmm... don't you worry. I'm as good as my word." She felt his warm breath on her lips. Her eyes widened slightly at the realization that his eyes were glowing with desire as they were fixed her lips. She closed the distance between them and gave his sexy lips a kiss that melted his heart. The kiss was passionate, full of unsaid emotions and promises. She opened her mouth. An invitation that he quickly acted on -- exploring the sweet nectar of her mouth. They broke the kiss, their breath came out slightly heavy. She smiled shyly at him.

He put the brilliant red Lexus SC 430 into gear and roared the engine. The soared down the freeway. She loved his convertible, thankful that she had the foresight to pull her back. They arrived at a restaurant in Malibu that boasted of the freshest seafood, one of her favorites.

Once inside, they were seated at a much coveted window booth. She sat across from him thinking that he was too far away, when she felt his warm hand stroke her check. _"Guess not." _She leaned into his touch and lifted her eyes.

"What's wrong, angel?" he asked.

"I'm being silly really," she began. "I don't know what it is about you..." Eyes averted to look at the blackness she knew was the ocean. She felt his hand clasp hers.

"Baby, what is it?" he queried.

"It's silly..." she dismissed. Then she saw the concern in his eyes and guilt flooded her heart. "Oh... it's not like that... It's just that I think I'm too far away..."

He chuckled, "Come sit next to me, baby." A smile filled with sunshine broke across her face and she practically leapt to his side. She wasn't sure what it was, but she just couldn't get close enough to him. It was like she belonged at his side. Forever. _"Whoa... did I just say forever?!"_ She thought about it for another second. Yup. Forever. She leaned into him, _ "What the hell? You only live once."_ She shrugged mentally.

Their dinner was delicious as she knew it would be. This was one of her favorite restaurants. They lingered over coffee and he tenderly fed her dessert. His eyes mesmerized as her tongue flicked over the sweet cheesecake before taking it in a quick bite. His control was getting hard to maintain.

Outside waiting for the valet to bring his car around, he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her narrow waist. The night air was cool. The breeze coming off the ocean brought a slight chill to her. She welcomed the warmth from him. He nuzzled her neck, being careful to not touch his mark. He didn't want to start anything out here. He wanted the privacy his bedroom where she was safe to moan and scream all she wanted. They didn't have to wait too long. The valet brought his car around quickly.

He liked to have the top down unless it was raining. He flipped on the heat, just shy of full blast to ensure she kept warm. He approvingly eyed her luscious legs in that ridiculously short miniskirt. He drove slightly over the 65 mph speed limit to get them to his home in Beverly Hills.

He flicked his garage open and pulled next to his new roommate's deep sapphire blue, almost purple, Infiniti FX. InuYasha didn't understand why he would want a SUV, but he thought it suited his friend. InuYasha was at the passenger side door in the flash of an eye and opened it to a slightly stunned Kagome.

"You're fast," she murmured, taking his offered elbow and was led into a side door that led to his kitchen. To her surprise, she found a familiar couple in a heated kiss next to the kitchen island.

"Sango?! Miroku?!" Kagome exclaimed. The couple broke their kiss at the unexpected intrusion and stared.

"Oh by the Gods!" the couple blurted in concert.

Laughter filled the air.

"You know Yash?"

"How do you know--?"

"Keh."

"How can this be?"

They all laughed again. Kagome quickly explained to InuYasha how she knew Sango and Miroku. InuYasha in turn explained to her that he had known them since they were teenagers.

"Small world," they all said in stereo.


End file.
